Run Devil Run
by Yami Meiden
Summary: He'd left eight years ago and never came back. Now he was on a mission to find his missing ex-teammate and bring her back home. But he soon finds out that things are not as they seem, and Sakura wont be coming home without a fight.
1. Prologue: MIA

Explosions scattered dust across the room. He grunted and covered his mouth with his cloak's sleeve.

'Do they ever clean down here anymore, 'he glared at the many bookshelves that were lined in front of him.

He placed a hand on one of the shelves and let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't easy getting to this room Konoha's security had definitely increased since he'd left. Maybe it increased because of him?

Shaking his head he started along the wall searching for the bookshelves labeled "H".

'Here it is, "he said inwardly, 'Now where is her's"

To his surprise, there wasn't many ninja with an H as their last name. He guessed it was his luck because he found the profile he was looking for almost immediately.

'This is high class, "he rubbed his hand against leather, 'To fancy for an ordinary ninja like her'

Smirking he opened it and gazed at his former teammate's description…

* * *

The current document is only to be shared with higher officials such as the hokage and council.

Name: Sakura Haruno  
Rank (Current): Anbu  
Age (Current): 20yrs  
DOB: March 28  
Sex: Female

Relatives:

Mother- Mebuki Haruno= Deceased  
Father- Kazashi Haruno= Deceased  
Sibling(s) - Unknown

Traits:  
Pink hair  
Emerald eyes

Personality:  
Bipolar- Ninja in question has sporadic behavior and will at most times be a recluse. When around familiar faces, the person will be optimistic and hot headed.

Abilities:  
Medical Ninjutsu  
Kendo  
Taijutsu  
Water Ninjutsu  
Earth Ninjutsu

He gazed upon her profile with interest. His once weak teammate from eight years back had managed to become anbu in eight years. The task seemed impossible for a weak kunoichi like her.

Taking his eyes off her description, he started shuffling through the many mission reports she can filed out throughout her time as anbu.

'Her last mission was in Tea Country; this was months before she disappeared, 'he frowned, 'Zetsu has already been there as well'

'Anbu just don't disappear off the face of the earth without anyone knowing where they are, 'he mused, 'so someone must be lying, 'And if only the council and the hokage can see her information, I'm guessing those old hags must've done something with her'

"He's in records, "a booming voice alerted him to the danger he was still in

"Time to go, "he growled and shoved the kunoichi's profile in his shirt

"Stop him, "someone screamed before he completely vanished

Sirens blared throughout the village and he was sure that he was sure that he could faintly hear Naruto screaming out his name.

"SASUKE, "yeah that was definitely him

It didn't matter. Naruto wasn't his concern at the moment.

'Sakura, where are you?'

* * *

**(4 Months Ago- Haruno Residence)**

There was never a day I didn't enjoy being huddled up in my home all by my lonesome. As much as I loved my village, I needed time to myself to recuperate from all the missions I had to go on for my Shisou.

"Cat, the council has summoned you, "a fellow anbu said as they came through my window

"Yes, thank you, "I replied as they disappeared in a puff of smoke

'Looks like my break is over, 'I sighed inwardly as my lips curled in disgust

I quickly changed into my gear, grabbed my weapons, and sealed my home from intruders. I went through the window and smiled at my bustling, happy village while I hopped from roof to roof to the council room.

The council's office stayed at the base of the hokage monument. It was a small-nothing compared to the hokage's tower- two story building with no windows.

When I walked in, I immediately noticed the unusual atmosphere. There was no one around, making me put my guard up. The council usually had round the clock guards so to see no one in the building was suspicious.

'I don't like this, 'my second personality decided to chime in, 'Where's all the emotionless, masked people'

'I don't know, 'I replied and drew a kunai, 'What's going on'

I started up the stairs to the main room. My narrowed eyes kept wandering from left to right as I walked to the large gold trimmed, wooden door in the back of the building.

I wrapped my knuckles against the door and a small "come in" slightly relieved me of my anxiety.

"Haruno, so glad of you to join us, "Danzo clicked his cane on the floors as I walked into the room

"It's a pleasure, sir, "I said sarcastically from behind my mask

"Do you know why we have called you here, "Koharu asked

"No, I do not, "I replied

"One of my root came across something very peculiar on the way home from a mission, "Danzo smiled with a gleam in his eyes

You could feel the evil chakra radiating off this man. It made me want to puke. This man, the person who ruined Sasuke's life and tried to have Naruto imprisoned for being a jinjuriki. This jack-ass who wanted the title of hokage more than anyone. Well, Naruto beat him by a landslide.

"What was it, "I asked monotonously

"Have you heard of the Sunpo Scroll, "Homura asked me

"The Dimension Scroll, "I questioned, "I have not"

"The Sunpo Scroll gives the user the ability to travel between dimensions. It was recorded that the last person that used the scroll came back with an immortal being after being gone for months. However, the next day, that person died and was unable to tell their tale. Some believe that the scroll helps the user find the secret to immortality, but no one exactly knows the truth. Since we are too frail to use the scroll ourselves-"

"You want me to go in your stead, "I finished her sentence

"Precisely, "she answered

"What is the rank of this mission, "I asked them

"This is a special S-rank mission that will not leave the confines of this room. You are not to tell the hokage of this mission, you will leave all your belongings here in konoha, and you are not allowed to contact any friends and family, "Koharu said with a grin

"Are there not any other ninja who can take this mission, "I frowned at them

"You are the only anbu that is sure not to die on this mission, "Danzo clicked his tongue, "You have acquired the Slug Sannin's 100 Strength Seal and are basically immortal already"

"I am still able to die, "I replied

"Other than your seal and inhumane strength, you are an expendable kunoichi, "Danzo growled

"I refuse this mission, "I said blankly and their eyes widened

"What, "Danzo screamed and root members filled the room

"Other than Tsunade-sama, I also am in charge of the hospital. Without me, the hospital is sure to become backed up with injured, "I clichéd my fists ready for a fight, "There are plenty more expendable anbu than I"

"If you refuse this mission, "Koharu glared, "you will be on the run the same as Sasuke Uchiha is now"

"Maybe that's what she wants, "Danzo laughed, "Are you and Uzumaki still looking of the lost Uchiha"

I glared at the old man; how dare he mention his name to me? That waste of space could go rot in a cave for all she care. He was nothing to her anymore. Hell, she even told Naruto that he didn't have to keep his promise that fool back. Of course, Naruto would never give up on his "brother", but she had given up on him a long time ago.

"Fine, "I glowered, "I accept"

"Yes, you are now stripped of all your titles that you have to Konoha. If you do not return from your mission, you will be brandished a traitor for the rest of your life. You have three months to come back, "Homura ordered me

I bowed to them, "I understand"

Danzo threw me a slightly tattered scroll, and his root were immediately at my sides to make sure that I didn't escape.

"Annoying, "I muttered and activated my seal

I could feel the lines going across my body, and sighed as Danzo gave me a sickening smirk. Pervert.

Unraveling the scroll, I laid it on the floor and bit my thump, dragging the bloody appendage against the silky paper. I began to do the signs; bird, monkey, tiger, bird, tiger, monkey, tiger, tiger, monkey, bird, monkey, dragon.

The scroll began to glow, and white tentacles started to appear out of it, the root member started to back away in fear. They wrapped around my waist, arms, and ankles then started to pull me into the scroll. During this time, I could feel the pressure of time and space squishing the life out of my body. Was I going to die, was this all for not, for some old farts greed for power?

My eyes narrowed at my executioners, "Sayonara, Konoha Go-Ikenban"

* * *

_"__My butler is an able man"_

"Young master, what would you like with your breakfast this morning, scones or croissants:

"Scones"

"We will be having Earl Grey as your tea this morning"

"What is on my schedule today?"

"We will be having a guest by later today, young master"

"Ah, and…"

"I believe Madam Red will be making a visit in a couple of days"

"Oh no"

"Is something wrong, young master"

"My aunt is…"

"I understand, young master"

"I also believe that the queen has sent you a message"

"Read it to me"

"Yes, young master"

* * *

**Hey, how was that, this is my first ever Naruto Crossover. Hope you guys liked it, sorry this was so short, this is the prologue. I'll try to make it better if it was horrible. Comment about it; I really want your feedback. Thank you for reading! XD**

**Edit: I hope you like the revisions XP 6/5/16**


	2. Search

It was only a matter of time before he finally was strong enough to take Itachi on. He would avenge his clan and finally be able to move toward a better life. All the suffering that he went through would not go in vain. All the bonds he left in Konoha would be cherished as all of his former friends tried to bring him home, to hold him back.

"Meet me at the Uchiha Hideout. It's time to bring this to an end"

Itachi had finally acknowledged his strength and called upon him. The Uchiha Hideout. The only remaining possession of his family that wasn't bathed in blood. But not for long. He would kill his brother, and everything would be right in the world again.

Or so he thought.

He should've known. Life was always a cruel mistress to him, laughing at his every attempt to reach for the light and bring hope back into him. His entire life had been a lie. He wasn't an avenger, nor was he a survivor. He was a person who was loved too much.

Itachi's sharingan was stronger than his, and he was able to show him what had really transpired with him and their family.

The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup de ta against the Leaf Village, and his brother was the spy leaking information to the hokage. Danzo, the council, and the third came to a conclusion; the Uchiha Clan had to be erased. They ordered his brother to kill his family, and then kill himself.

Itachi didn't want to do it. He loved his family-more so his mother and little brother- and didn't want to harm them. He couldn't kill them, he told them, but they expected this and promised him his little brother's amnesty as long as he killed the rest. Itachi couldn't dare refuse this offer or he would lose the only person- other than Shishui- who touched his caged heart.

He still remembered that night. Those screams, the blood, the tears, he remembered it all. All this time, he believed his brother was a heartless killer when he was only a pawn.

"Sayonara, Sasuke, "was Itachi's last words before he closed his eyes forever

"Stop it"

"Don't you dare leave like this"

"After all this time…you…you…"

"Ahh-AHHHHHH"

"STOP IT"

"WHY WHY WHY"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Itachi!"

"You dare do this; I….I HATE YOU"

"Please, don't leave…ITACHI"

And has the skies cried to mourn the death of an angel, and the gods roared with thunder and lightning, he cried himself into the deepest pits of darkness.

* * *

I remembered my brother in two ways. He was either the hero of my life or the cold mass murderer of our entire family. To think, after twelve long years, the latter memory was nothing but dupe thought made up by a group of old, dying politicians.

"Guh, what happened, "I grunted and gripped my head

I must've been out for a long time, because when I opened my eyes, I was laying on a firm bed covered with dark blue covers.

"Welcome back, Uchiha, "a light voice said to be and I turned to see whoever was in the room with me

"H-hmmm, "I gasped as I stared at the only female member of the Akatsuki

"Have you regained your senses, "she asked while staring through me with cold eyes

"Yes, "I answered as I quickly went on guard

"There is no need to worry, we aren't going to kill you….yet, "she said after a thought

"Why am I here, "I glared at her

"We wish to offer you a position here, "she said, "We are currently short one Uchiha, and since this outcome was your fault, you should be the one to fill in"

"Why would I join you, "I wanted to laugh at her

"We will kill you if you don't, "she glared back coolly, "and I doubt you'd want to go back to your village after learning the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, being ruled by those who ordered the death of your entire family"

"Tch, "I growled at her

Konoha, my home….my old home, would I even be welcomed back? I mean, no doubt the dobe would tackle me in a fit of tears and Sakura too, but would the hokage let me come back? If I could escape this place, would I be on the run from both S-class criminals and my old friends?

"I…..I accept…for now, "I told the blunette

She frowned at my answer, "Then…for now…welcome to the Akatsuki, "she said and put something in my hand, "This is Itachi's old ring; it's yours now"

I just stared at it with a blank gaze.

"This ring allows Leader to know where you are and to communicate with you, "she said and stood, "Tomorrow, you will get your cloak and your first mission"

"Mission, "I blinked at her in shock

"The quest for peace does not allow many breaks, "she mumbled, "Take the last few hours of this day for a break; I will be here in the morning to take you to Leader"

* * *

The missions that he got were "trials" as Pein put it. He couldn't be trusted with higher ranking missions when he was only a newbie, something that irked him to no end. He got stuck with the grunt work of delivering documents and keeping stock of weapons and rations.

Four months later however, he was given a special mission.

"Our spies in Konoha gave word that Sakura Haruno has gone missing. Did you know her?, "Pein asked while they were having a meeting

"She was an old teammate, "I said and was given shocked looks from the other members

"What, "I asked them

"That crazy bitch was your teammate, yeah, "Deidara blinked, "She was the one who killed Sasori no Danna…and then brought him back, yeah"

"Shut up, "the puppet master in question growled at him, "I don't want to think of something as trivial as that"

"Fuck, her bringing you back was a complement, "the most insane member cackled, "Maybe she liked you"

"I hate you, "Sasori grunted at the Jashinist before turned back to Leader

"That aside, Sasuke, your mission is to find her and bring her here, "Pain said, "her abilities will aid us the future"

"Why, "I asked with a hint of respect behind my voice, "Sakura has never been anything but a weak and annoying nuisance"

"Tsk, you haven't taken the time to check in on your old teammates have you, "Sasori smirked at him, "I would take one puppet of that girl over my entire puppet army"

Was I missing something? Did Akasuna no Sasori just give Sakura Haruno, his Sakura, a complement. What nightmare was he having? Next thing you know, Sakura's going to be another dimension fighting giant monsters.

But, it was true; in the eight years that he was gone he hadn't thought to check in on his old friends. He didn't know anything about them now. Did Ino and Sakura still fight over him? Did Naruto still only eat ramen? Was Shikamaru still the laziest genius in the world?

After joining the Akatsuki, he heard that four years ago Sasori was killed and resurrected by his opponent after Konoha and Suna ninja tracked him and Deidara down to save the Kazekage. The red head still hasn't let that battle go.

"Your mission starts now, failure is not an option, "Pein glared at him, "This mission will prove if you are truly loyal to this organization or not"

I nodded at him, "Where do I start?"

"Konoha"

* * *

Explosions scattered dust across the room. He grunted and covered his mouth with his cloak's sleeve.

'Do they ever clean down here anymore, 'he glared at the many bookshelves that were lined in front of him.

He placed a hand on one of the shelves and let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't easy getting to this room; Konoha's security had definitely increased since he'd left. Maybe it increased because of him?

Shaking his head he started along the wall searching for the bookshelves labeled "H".

'Here it is, "he said inwardly, 'Now where is her's"

To his surprise, there wasn't many ninja with an H as their last name. He guessed it was his luck because he found the profile he was looking for almost immediately.

'This is high class, "he rubbed his hand against leather, 'To fancy for an ordinary ninja like her'

Smirking he opened it and gazed at his former teammate's description…

* * *

The current document is only to be shared with higher officials such as the hokage and council.

Name: Sakura Haruno  
Rank (Current): Anbu  
Age (Current): 20yrs  
DOB: March 28  
Sex: Female

Relatives:

Mother- Mebuki Haruno= Deceased  
Father- Kazashi Haruno= Deceased  
Sibling(s) - Unknown

Traits:  
Pink hair  
Emerald eyes

Personality:  
Bipolar- Ninja in question has sporadic behavior and will at most times be a recluse. When around familiar faces, the person will be optimistic and hot headed.

Abilities:  
Medical Ninjutsu  
Kendo  
Taijutsu  
Water Ninjutsu  
Earth Ninjutsu

He gazed upon her profile with interest. His once weak teammate from eight years back had managed to become anbu in eight years. The task seemed impossible for a weak kunoichi like her.

Taking his eyes off her description, he started shuffling through the many mission reports she can filed out throughout her time as anbu.

'Her last mission was in Tea Country; this was months before she disappeared, 'he frowned, 'Zetsu has already been there as well'

'Anbu just don't disappear off the face of the earth without anyone knowing where they are, 'he mused, 'so someone must be lying, 'And if only the council and the hokage can see her information, I'm guessing those old hags must've done something with her'

"He's in records, "a booming voice alerted him to the danger he was still in

"Time to go, "he growled and shoved the kunoichi's profile in his shirt

"Stop him, "someone screamed before he completely vanished

Sirens blared throughout the village and he was sure that he was sure that he could faintly hear Naruto screaming out his name.

"SASUKE, "yeah that was definitely him

It didn't matter. Naruto wasn't his concern at the moment.

'Sakura, where are you?'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! XD**

**Yeah, ugly little Sasuke is part of this story. (No offense to people who actually like Sasuke) He's looking for our Saku to bring her to the Akatsuki….BUT WHY *You all scream in anger at me* Well, you will have to wait for the next chapter(s). HAHA XP**

**This will more than likely get revised after a while if this chapter starts feeling awkward to me**

**Clear up: Yes, I purposely repeated the beginning of the first chapter to try and get timeline right.**

**1\. Sasuke kills Itachi, learns the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, joins Akatsuki**

**2\. 4 Months later Sasuke learns that Sakura is missing and Is sent to find her and bring her to the Akatsuki**

**3\. Starting next chapter, we will be in the past with Sakura and slowly going into the four months to the present where we will be caught up with the revision of this story**

**4\. *Hugs you***

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	3. Mystery Woman

He was a man with a one track mind. He had a single duty that he carried out with the most utmost efficiency; to protect his home from harm. In his line of duty, he'd seen many unusual things from an 8 year old orphan serial killer to a man making money off of whore fighting.

But, never in his life did he ever believe that he'd be standing next to a burning garden as a mysterious, pink haired woman slept on the ground.

Seriously. Who has pink hair?

When paramedics came onto the scene, he ordered Abberline to stay with the woman until he arrived at the hospital to question her. He took it upon himself to take her belongings with him back to his office and search them.

What he found did not please him in the slightest.

Foreign weapons and papers with an unknown language. He tried to make heads or tails out of everything along with a few of his colleagues, but they were stumped at this unknown information. They were really thrown for a loop when one of the tags combusted and most likely would've exploded had they not managed to put it out with water from a vase.

At this point, he was sure that they woman was a trained assassin sent to harm one of the nobility of England. He gathered his gun and raced off to the hospital, praying that he hadn't sent Abberline to his death.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

While he wasn't a man of religion, if any one asked him what the woman before him was, he'd say she was an angel.

She seemed to radiate a green mist and the dark lines that spread across her body almost seemed to be alive. Her lips were rosy red contrasting against her pale skin. She had the body that most woman would kill to have.

She looked fairly young, between the age of 16 and 20. She was prime for marriage and any man would love to have her in his home, him included.

"Her breathing is normal, heart sounds normal, face is unnaturally pale however; I wonder if she's sickly, "the doctor mumbled to himself

"Her hair is a strange color also, a birth defect, "A nurse contributed to the doctor's thoughts

"Possibly, this very strange, "the man replied while prodding the dark lines with a scalpel, "What are these"

He couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed very fragile and out of place, like a discarded china doll. Her clothing was odd also. She was wearing some kind of red and white top that showed off her naval, tight white shorts, and opened toed heels.

His mind swirled with possibilities of how this woman came to the streets of London. She seemed to be oriental, so he wondered if she was a part of human trafficking and somehow escaped her captors or she came here for work of some kind.

When they arrived at the medical facility, the nurses stationed her in one of the far rooms of the dormitory. Afraid of catching some sort of disease, they nurses outright refused to change the woman into scrubs, even with gloves on.

He sat in a chair next to her bed and continued to analyze her in his mind. She was an enigma that he desperately wanted to figure out. It was like an everyday case, find all the pieces of the puzzle and put them together to get the answer. That's exactly what this woman was.

"Nnngh, "a small voice awoke him from his day dreaming, "Where….am I"

**(Sakura POV)**

I winced as I opened my eyes to a stark white ceiling. My body felt sore from using my seal for however how long. I needed to shut it off before I gave myself permanent damage.

"Where…am I, "I grunted and started to take in my surroundings

The first thing I noticed was a blushing auburn head male looking at me with wide eyes.

"Um…hello, "he said to me slowly, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore, "I narrowed my eyes at him, "Where is this place"

"Ah, you're in Dominic's Dormitory and Research facility, "he smiled at me

"Who are you, "I continued my not so serious interrogation

"My name is Fred Abberline, Miss, and may I inquire what your name is, my dear, "he placed his hand on top of mine

"Sakura, "I answered and shook his hand away

"Sakura; what an unusual name, yet I believe that I've heard it before, "Abberline was flirting

"It means cherry blossom, "I replied and tried to get out of bed

"Oh no no, you shouldn't get up, "he tried to make me stay

I didn't like this. The scroll had worked, yes, but where did it send me? Who the hell was Dominic and what kind of name was Fred Abberline?

"Sir Randall will be here eventually, so you must stay patient, "he sighed

"Ran-dall, "I said the name with distaste, "So…strange"

"What's strange, "he looked confused

"I….my things; where's my bag, "I growled at him

He seemed to be surprised at my sudden change of face. He unconsciously placed a hand at his waste next to some strange rectangular object.

"Sir Randall will be here eventually; please stay patient, "his voice went from nervous to calm and controlling

Controlling me.

He stared at me as if I was nothing important, something that he could bend to his will.

'Abberline…just who does he think he is, "the other me growled, 'Foolish man'

'Inner, 'I started

"Wraaaagggghhhhh!, 'she screamed, 'Konoha Go-Ikenban!'

'Inner, calm down, 'I shouted back at her

'No, "she shrilled, 'Abberline, Dominic, Randall, what kind of names are those'

'I don't know, 'I answered

'Exactly, 'she mumbled, 'Who knows where we are"

'I don't know, 'I repeated, 'So let's just play along for now'

'Yes, for now, "Inner started to laugh, "Kukuku, until I finally get the chance to play"

* * *

**That's it for now. Sorry this was so short guys; I didn't want too much going into this one chapter and needed a point to cut it off. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**So, do you guys have any advice that you'd like to give me? Other than grammar, punctuation, and all that other lovely stuff I need to go fix. :3**

**The next chapter should be out soon, but I think I'm gonna go update Past, Present, No Future and What's Doesn't Kill You, Makes you Stronger first. (Salvation's revision is coming after Run Devil Run is all caught up)**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	4. Flowers

When he made it to Dominic's he almost screamed at the receptionist for the strange woman's room number. The poor woman hurriedly gave him the location and he ran down the halls with men in toe.

When he kicked in the door, he wasn't expecting Abberline to be having a _pleasant_ conversation with what he sure was an assassin.

"Sir Randall, "Abberline quickly stood and saluted him as his superior

He nodded towards the man and walked up to the strange woman who seemed to eyeing him with interest.

"Hello, ma'am, "he started, "I am Commissioner Arthur Randall of Scotland Yard. Today we found you in a very strange predicament, a burning garden of all things. Do you know why you were there? Also, we found many dangerous weapons inside of this bag, and I want to know why you have them in your possession, "he finished and threw the bag on her bed

She stared at him for a second before sighing, "Where am I"

"Excuse me, "he was immediately confused

"These names are so…strange, and what even is a Scotland Yard, "she frowned at him, "A commissioner…is that a sort of lord of the land"

He could hear a colleague let out a disbelieving laugh, something he silenced with one glare in their direction.

"Are you trying to make me believe that you don't know where you are, "Randall turned to Abberline

"She's said "strange" before, but she wouldn't tell me what; she's been asking all these question before you came, Sir, "Abberline replied with a glance to the pinkette on the bed

"Ms. Sakura, do you remember what you were doing before you awoke here, "Abberline sat back down next to her

"I was enjoying my day off, "she started, "And then I was called in by the council"

"Council, "Abberline nodded and started to write thing down on his notebook that he always carried, "Where do you live"

"I doubt you've heard of it, _Abberline_, "she sneered at him

"Likely, but seeing as you were called in by…a council you say, we're assuming you're a high society figure, "Abberline looked back at Randall who nodded at him to keep prodding

"Yes, and no, "Sakura cracked her neck, "I work for the council and the village leader; our leader was my mentor"

"Your mentor, "Abberline repeated her, "were they teaching you politics"

"No, "she answered, "They taught me how to fight"

Sakura noticed how all of them shifted to the rectangular objects on their waists.

"Well, what is your line of work, "the auburn haired man smiled tightly

"I make sure my home is protected from all things that may come from the other side of the border, "she said cryptically

"So you are a police officer or soldier, "Fred raised an eyebrow, "It's abnormal seeing a female orient in the that line of duty"

"Where I'm from, sex doesn't matter, "she narrowed her eyes at him, "I know that's not the case here"

Abberline tugged at the collar of his shirt, Sakura's stare was starting to make him nervous.

"Well, Ms. Saku-

"Konoha, "she said suddenly in a slightly deeper voice

"Excuse me, "he blinked

"Konoha…that's the name of my home, "she gritted her teeth, "I was sent here under the order of the council to find…something"

"Do you know what that "something" is exactly, "Randall butted in

"They said it was the secret to immortality, "she said and gripped her head

"That's preposterous-

"Thank you, Ms. Sakura, "Abberline stood and shut his notebook, "I will talk with you later; please rest up"

Walking out of the room with Randall and other right behind him, his superior was almost red in the face at his insolence.

"She seems to not be mentally stable, "Abberline started, "I don't know what has happened to her, but maybe it would do some good to keep her here and to passively question her"

"I don't agree, "Randall looked to be calming down after his explanation, "Konoha, council; she's given us nothing at this point"

"What did you find in her bags, "Abberline asked him

"Strange weapons, "Randall started, "Did she ask about it"

"She got very suspicious of me after she found out it was gone; she hadn't tried to harm me however, "Abberline sighed after a moment

"I noticed her change in voice, "Randall grunted, "Bi-polar disorder?"

"I believe we should keep her here, "Abberline said again, "It would be easier to keep an eye on her, no?"

"Hmm, I will consider it; she's under your watch, Abberline, "Randall sighed, "I want to finish this before anything bad happens; we still have Jack the Ripper to worry about"

"Sir yes sir, "Abberline saluted him as the man left the building

* * *

" "What do you mean she's missing, "Tsunade shouted at her assistant

Shizune squeaked, "I went by her apartment to see if she was there, but it was no trace of her. It looks like she's been gone for weeks. I asked around and no one else has saw her"

"Sakura's an anbu now, the council have jurisdiction over her; maybe they sent her on a mission, "Tsunade said

"I asked the council, "Shizune frowned sadly, "They said that they haven't seen her either"

"Sakura wouldn't go rouge, "Tsunade gritted her teeth, "After all she's been through, she wouldn't abandon us like that"

Wringing her hands together, Tsunade started to bite her lower lip. Her leg started to bounce up and down uncontrollably as worry and denial set into her very been.

"She's hasn't gone rogue; she wouldn't go rogue; Naruto isn't back yet, so she wouldn't go rogue, "the Slug Queen started to mumble to herself

Scratching her sharp nails against her neck, the wood started to chip away against her fingers. The hokage was in a fit of denial. Sakura Haruno girl was her prodigy, the 2nd Tsunade, the only one who could probably duplicate her White Strength Seal, and one of the next sannin for goodness sake!

"I know, "she slammed her hands down on her desk and scaring her niece, "I know what to do"

Yanking open the bottom right drawer of her desk, Tsunade ripped out three of the never stopping pieces of lottery paper. Reaching into her bra, she took her wallet out of her voluminous breasts and got a coin.

"I know she wouldn't leave like that, "Tsunade gulped and scratched the fit lotto ticket

Chit…chit…chit

42

Chit…chit…chit

42

Chit…chit…chit

…42

"Ghh, I…..I won, "Tsunade gasped, "No….that can't be right"

"Lady Tsunade,….you don't think…, "Shizune frowned

Grabbing the next lottery ticket, Tsunade rubbed the paper raw to reveal the number.

She won again….13, 13, 13.

"One more, "she whimpered at the inevitable

Slowly grabbing the next ticket, the fifth hokage scratched away at the ticket with the speed of a snail. The numbers crept into sight little by little. 7…7…7.

"Shizune, "Tsunade screamed

"Yes, "the woman flinched

"Get me the members of Rookie 9 and the members of Anbu Squad 18, "she glared, "NOW"

Quickly running out of the room, Shizune ran throughout the village finding the people Tsunade wanted within different places.

"You requested us, Tsunade-sama, "the ninja found themselves cramped into the small office within a few minutes

"Those of you who can't control your emotions may need to sit down for this, "Tsunade sat wringing her hands again, "I'm sending all of you on an S-Rank mission to find and bring back this ninja ALIVE; you are allowed to use necessary force if needed"

"Why do we need to sit down, Tsunade-Shisou, "Ino asked her, "Who're we looking for"

"The person you are looking for is…Sakura Haruno, "Tsunade covered her eyes

The room grew deathly cold. Sakura, their Sakura, left the village; how was that even possible? This had to be a joke, a game, a test Sakura and the hokage were doing to test their resolve. Sakura would never, EVER, betray the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, "An anbu with a monkey mask spoke, "Sakura-taicho wouldn't betray the village"

"I know that this sounds off, believe me, but Shizune tells me that there have been no traces of her what- so- ever, "Tsunade sighed sadly

"So….we're hunting down the captain…like she's some wild animal, "An anbu with a dragon mask clinched their fists

"What do you mean, "captain", "Ino looked towards to the three anbu, "I thought you were here to guard the hokage"

"No, Ino, they're not, "Tsunade sighed at the girl, "These are Sakura's anbu teammates"

"But…anbu, how did she; Sakura's not cut out for that, "Ino protested

"On the contrary, "Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Sakura was my apprentice ever since Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha left the village. When she surpassed me, I signed her up to take the anbu exams, and she passed with flying colors. These three were assigned to be on a permanent team with her"

"How come she never told us, "Lee muttered

"Anbu have to keep their jobs secret, even from friends and family, "Tsunade sighed, "She didn't tell you because she was following orders; don't take it against her. You're only learning this know because I allow it"

"Tsunade-sama, please get back on the subject, "an anbu with a bird mask asked shakily

"Shizune, go get me some water an pain medication; I really need it, "Tsunade stood up from her to stare out of her window, facing the village

"Right away, Lady Tsunade" the young woman left the room sadly

"I understand the bond that you have with her, but when Sakura was my apprentice she had access to all of Konoha's restricted files. If she were to fall in the wrong hands, who knows what would happen. Just think of the Akatsuki getting a hold of her, "the Senju placed a hand on the window

"We…we understand, "Shikamaru grunted, "When do we leave"

"At dawn, "Tsunade dropped her head, "Dismissed"

"Hai, "everyone in the bowed to their leader

"Monkey, Dragon, Bird, please stay, "Tsunade ordered as everyone started filing out of the room

"Yes, Hokage-sama, "Dragon asked when it was only the four of them

"Put up a silencing jutsu, "she growled

Following his master's orders, Tsunade suddenly slammed her hands on the desk causing a large fissure to open up in the expensive wood.

"I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT CRAZY BITCH DIDN'T LEAVE US, "the anbu flinched at the woman's anger

"Ho-hokage-sama, "Bird stuttered

"Sakura is like my daughter; she is too loyal, to loving, to FUCKING CRAZY to leave, "the blonde growled, "Do you know what that means"

"She was either forced to leave, or she's been kidnapped, "Monkey said already knowing what she meant

"Yes, "Tsunade sat down at her broken desk, "Sakura's good at hiding, but there's no way that she would be able to hide from you three"

"So this is secretly…a rescue mission, "Monkey cocked their head to the side

"No, you will still find her, and you still might need to use force, but not on her, "Tsunade smirked

"On this mission, if you find no trace of her, then the council has something to do with her disappearance. Why? The council has always undermined my authority and want to overthrow me. If my apprentice were to say "suddenly go rogue and leave the village", I would be pretty distraught right, "Tsunade started

"They will bring up rumors that you are no longer fit to rule the village, starting more assumptions to come up. An unfit leader must have secrets, "Bird chimed in, "the people will start to wonder what has been kept under raps and there will be a revolt"

"Yes, but this is still speculation, "Tsunade tapped her desk, "So, I'll play this game. Just bring our Sakura home:

"Hai, hokage-sama"

"What wonderful information, leader will surely love this"

**"****Shut up, before we're found out"**

"Let's return"

* * *

Crimson Blossom….

Golden Dagger…

Silver Katana…

And Blacked Dragon….

On his way back to the Akatsuki hideout, he stumbled upon an old bingo book from Rock country. Inside was information that he'd never thought he'd find.

"Crimson Blossom is the only anbu captain with a permanent team. While she didn't wear a mask, any enemy who had ever seen her face never lived to tell their story. CB is also rumored to have an unusual hair color and strange, cat like eyes.

Golden Dagger, Silver Katana, and Blackened Dragon are unknown to the world and are rumored to have been a part of a secret organization within Konoha's walls."

C. Blossom. While it was a far fetch idea, he was sure that was his Sakura. Konoha didn't have many strong kunoichi, and the few that were either weren't in anbu or had the name of a flower.

He put it under his list of "Maybe".

The puzzle was starting to piece itself together, but he was far from figuring out where his ex-teammate had gone too.

Now to figure out who the other three were.

* * *

**Yes, I know, a short chapter, but don't worry another one should be out within the next few days. Hint: Should be, so please don't be angry if Life decides to bend me over and screw me up the ass.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


	5. When Cherry Blossoms Wither- Part 1

**Hey guys…..**

**Quick question: When I update these stories, do you guys know. Cause if not, PLEASE, go back and read the story cause things have changed.**

**Bold= Inner Saku-chan**

**Anyway, let's get this long overdue show on the road and SEE YOU IN THE OUTRO!**

* * *

**(8 Years Ago_ Tsunade's Office)**

'Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan excluding his brother Itachi Uchiha, Tsunade thought as she signed some documents, 'Sasuke has betrayed the village and escaped to Otogakure- wherever that is"

'How should I deal with this, 'the busty hokage bit her lip, 'the council are going to have a field day with this'

A sharp knock at the door brought her out of her restless mind. After a quick "enter" the visitor shyly made their way into the room.

"Can I help you, "Tsunade raised an eyebrow to the ninja before her

"Hello ma'am, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I have a request of you, "the pinkette bowed to her leader

"A request, "Tsunade raised a brow at the kunoichi, "What is it"

"Please, make me your apprentice, "the girl looked up with steely eyes, "I beg of you"

"Oh, "the Senju smirked, "and what do you have to offer me"

"I brought no bargaining chip, "Sakura clinched her fists, "I've heard that you don't take to beggars so I'm asking head on"

"Hmm, "Tsunade rubbed her chin, "Well then, you've past the first step"

The girl bit her lip as she stood eye to eye with the strongest woman in the five nations. Her entire being wanted nothing but to curl up and fade into nothing, but this needed to be done.

"I don't want to watch their back anymore, "the girl mumbled, "I'm weak and I need help to go in the right direction"

Tsunade glanced over the genin. To be honest, it didn't seem as if there was anything special about her. As far as she knew, she was the run of the mill girl who thought the kunoichi life was a run in the park.

"What's your story, "Tsunade asked her

"What, "Sakura cocked her head to the side

"Why should I help you, "Tsunade rested her chin on her hands, "Why are you worth my time"

Sakura gave the woman a frown, "there's nothing to me"

"Then I don't understand why you should be my apprentice, "the 5th hokage sighed, "who's back exactly are you not trying to stare at"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; they are-were my teammates"

"And your sensei was Kakashi Hatake, am I right, "Tsunade continued

"Yes ma'am, "Sakura answered

"Then ask your sensei, "Tsunade waved her off, "I have no need for an apprentice"

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't see me as important, "Sakura sighed at her

"How so, "Tsunade scoffed

"He taught us teamwork and gave us advice about tree climbing with chakra, but other than that, he mostly paid attention to Sasuke, "Sakura muttered almost angrily

"Hmm, "Tsunade narrowed her eyes

'If what she says is true then Kakashi must've either been keeping a watch on the curse mark or training a protege, 'she thought, "Even so, to neglect your other students is…'

"I can't offer much, "Sakura bowed to her, "But, I beg you, please make me your apprentice"

Tsunade stared at the pinkette with a calculating gaze. She was scrawny, didn't seem like she'd last her first session with her.

'She seems determined enough, 'she sighed inwardly

"Okay, "Tsunade started, "I'll give you a chance"

"Thank you, ma'am, "Sakura immediately brightened at the woman's words, "I promise; I won't disappoint you"

"You better not, "was the blonde's response

* * *

**(Private Training Ground)**

"Gah, "Sakura gasped as she was nearly crushed to death by a boulder flung her new mentor

"Don't stop moving, "Tsunade shouted as she disrupted the earth even more, "If you get hurt, I'm not gonna heal you"

"R-right, "Sakura exclaimed as she did a backflip to avoid another boulder

"Too slow, "she was hit with a hard punch by her sensei

"Tsk, "Sakura huffed as she flew into a rock wall

'**I hate this**, 'Sakura's other self chimed in

'We can….we can do this, 'she panted

'**Yeah…look out**, 'Inner exclaimed

"Whoa, "Sakura ducked to dodge her sensei who swung at her with a kunai

"Shit, "she rolled out of the way with her short hair falling in her face

Wait….short….hair?

'**We were growing that shit back out**, 'Inner screamed angrily

"How can you hope to be anything with poor skills like that, pay more attention, "Tsunade growled at her

'**That's it bitch, I'm taking control**, 'Inner shouted at herself

"Hmm, "Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her student who suddenly went lax, "What's this, giving up already"

"**You….BITCH**, "Sakura's eyes flashed as she growled deeply and charged at the woman

"This is interesting, "Tsunade said as she easily dodged the flurry of Taijutsu attacks flung at her

'Her moves are more fluid, her eyes are darker, and her chakra signature feels different, 'Tsunade thought as she dodged a kick to the head

"**Bitch**, "Inner shouted and tried to roundhouse kick the blonde

"What are you, "Tsunade glared when she grabbed onto the girl's leg

"**I'm Inner Sakura, you bitch**, "the girl grunted at her, "**You know, two souls**"

"Two souls, hmm, "Tsunade looked surprised

"**Yeah, and you just pissed me off**, "Inner grunted and pulled out a kunai

Tsunade jumped back from her and clinched her fists.

'Maybe I underestimated her, 'Tsunade thought, "Two souls, two personalities; that's interesting"

"**What are you waiting for, jugs, come at me**, "Inner slide into a fighting stance

'Yes, I definitely underestimated, "the blonde smirked, "Alright, take this"

The hokage did a giant leap in the arm, startling Inner.

"Heaven's Kick of Pain"

* * *

**(4 Years Later_ Private Training Ground)**

"Sakura, I'm proud of you, "Tsunade tousled her apprentice's hair

"Thank you, Tsunade-shisou, "Sakura pouted, "but could you stop treating me like a kid, I'm sixteen now"

"You better enjoy your youth while you got it, "Tsunade sighed, "What I'd give to be your age again"

"How about your cup size"

"These are a gift from heaven!"

"Ow!"

"Anyway, "Tsunade blew on her nails, "Sakura, over the past four years you have done things I couldn't have imagined when I was your age. You've acquired my 100 Strength Seal, a feat I thought only my grandmother could accomplish along with myself, my monstrous strength through enhancing your own, and my medical ninjutsu techniques that can only be used by ninja with precise chakra control. I'm proud to be called your sensei."

The pinkette blushed, "Shisou, you-you don't have to be. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have, "she bowed to the blonde

"True, "the hokage smirked, "but that doesn't mean that I'm any less amazed at your growth over the last four years"

"Th-thank you, "Sakura clasped her hands together and gave a large smile towards her mentor with tears in her eyes

"Ah, don't get all glassy eyed at me, "Tsunade laughed, "Now, I have a surprise for you"

"H-huh, "the girl gave the woman a confused look, "Shi-shisou….a present"

"Eh, not really a present per se. It's more like a challenge, "Tsunade put her hand to her chin, "I'll tell you what it is, but you have to accept it first"

"Ah, "the pinkette quickly went into deep thought, 'Is this something I should do. Inner, what do you think'

'CHA, I think we should do it. Shannaro!,'her "other half" immediately shouted back at her, 'those four years weren't for nothing girl; put that ass in gear and take it'

'O-okay, 'she agreed

"Shisou, I'll gladly take on your challenge, "she stated with fire in her emerald eyes

"Great, "Tsunade showed her polished teeth, "Then, Sakura, I'm happy to announce that you just accepted to be entered into the anbu exams"

"Whaa, "Sakura gaped at her, "Tsunade-sama, you…you can't be serious"

"As a heart attack, "the woman snickered, "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it. You're like me remember. Woman like us can do anything as long as they put their mind to it"

"Shisou, you tricked me, "Sakura exclaimed, "Ah, you trickster"

"How did I trick you, "Tsunade gasped as if wounded

"I thought the challenge would be something like surviving in the Forest of Death without any chakra for a month…or…or…helping you win at gambling, "the cherry blossom groaned, "But no, this is far from what I had in mind"

"Will you still do it, "Tsunade looked worried

"**OF COURSE WE'LL STILL DO IT, SHANNARO**, "The girl changed personalities in a blink of an eye, "**NOTHING WILL BEAT US, NOTHING**"

"That's the spirit, "Tsunade laughed, "I knew I could count on Inner"

"**SHANNARO**"

"Hahaha"

'Stop it you'

'**AH COME ON, LIVE ALITTLE'**

'I mean stop screaming'

'**Oh**'

'**So, Tsunade, when are the anbu exams**, "Inner asked

"In two weeks, so you better prepare, "Tsunade smiled, "Anyway, I have paperwork to do. See ya later, Sakura-chan"

"**See ya Tsunade**, "Inner said

'You are so rude, not using Shisou honorifics'

**'****I don't care. Let's train girl'**

'…*sigh* Fine'

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later_ Forest of Death)**

***BOOM***

'Shit, 'Sakura grunted as she was forced to hide behind a tree to escape a flurry of kunia headed towards her

'**Well, at least we got the forest of death**, 'Inner smiled

'Shut up, 'Sakura growled at her

The anbu exam was simple. The first part was to test what your strengths and weaknesses were in all fields: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, etc. The second phase was to be put into a fake interrogation screening by Ibiki- the head to Torture and Interrogation- and the hokage herself. If you weren't booted by this part, then you would move off to the third phase.

This phase was the hardest.

The third phase was to….survive in the forest of death without the use of chakra and using only one weapon, a tanto. You had to survive for 5 days, and then an alarm would ring signaling that "HEY, YOU JUST MADE ANBU"

"Hey, you can come out now, "a fellow competitor called to her

"Thanks, "she replied but kept her guard up

"No problem, "the unknown person huffed at her, "Didn't think that it would be this hectic"

"Yeah, "Sakura smiled, "I remember our Chunin exams were nothing like this; did they add these monster in here or something"

"Hehe, maybe, "they snickered towards her, "Still can't believe that this is only the first day though. I can only imagine what's going to show up as the hours go by"

"Yeah, "Sakura grinned, "When we make anbu, I hope we'll get mission together"

"Me too, "they replied, "So…wanna team up"

"Su-

*Hiss* *Hiss* *Hiss* *Hiss*

The two ninja jumped to the noise that surrounded them. Yellow eyes peered throughout the shadows as if sizing them up.

"Snakes, most likely poisonous, "Sakura's companion analyzed

"Yeah, "she gritted her teeth

Her part slide into a fighting position, "I hope you're good at Taijutsu"

Sakura smirked and repeated their actions.

"You bet your ass I am"

* * *

**(5 days later_ Hokage Tower)**

"Well, seeing as you're all alive and well, I'm sure you know what I'm already going to say, "Tsunade said with a emotionless face as she sat at her desk, "You have all passed the test, therefore have been promoted to "Anbu". You are now part of Konaha's defense that take on the most difficult mission that I and the council are able to dish out"

Sakura noticed that everyone in the room either was grinning from ear to ear, crying from happiness, or had a stoic face.

'At least me and my buddy made it, 'Sakura smiled and nudged her partner throughout her last trial

They gave her a grin before turning back to the hokage.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I want all of you at the T&amp;I HQ to get your masks and tattoos. For the time being, go enjoy being alive, but remember, Anbu are secret, no one must know that you are anbu, "Tsunade smirked, "Dismissed"

"Hai, "everyone turned to leave the room

"Sakura, you stay, "the pinkette looked as she fixed her elbow protector

"Okay, Shisou, "she smiled and saw her buddy and other's giving her shocked looks

Flashing them a peace sign, she closed the door as soon as everyone left.

"I'm so proud of you, "Sakura gasped when she turned around and was smashed by Tsunade's breasts

"Shi-shisou, I can't breathe, "she screamed, "Get your boobs outta my face"

Hearing a laugh outside, Tsunade peeked out the door and saw some of the newly promoted Anbu lingering.

"Scat, "she hissed and they all fled

Sighing, the blonde woman closed the door and hugged Sakura again.

"Still can't breathe, "Sakura said more quietly

"Right, "Tsunade let her go with a grin

"Now, since you're anbu, I have a surprise for you, "Tsunade sat back down at her desk

"Yes, ma'am, "Sakura straightened up

"As you know, Anbu missions are confidential. Before the confirmation of Orochimaru's death, one of my anbu teams infiltrated one of his bases and found three of his experiments still alive. I have been nursing them and helping them get back to normal ever since, "Tsunade said as she took out a large file, "These men are going to be your new teammates"

"T-teammates, "Sakura blushed, "But I thought anbu teams weren't permanent"

"They can be permanent if I so wish, but most of only temporary, "Tsunade replied, "I'm sorry to push this on you"

"Ah, oh no, I think, I think I might be able to handle it, "Sakura gave her a fake smile, "So, what's all in this file"

As Sakura took the large vanilla folder, Tsunade explained, "Everything they've told us over the past two years, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, what their lives were like before they were captured and experimented on"

"Okay, "Sakura nodded, "Anything else"

Tsunade sighed and got up again. She took the girl into a tight hug.

"I know you miss Naruto and Sasuke, but I think it's time to move on; you're a big girl now, "Tsunade said and Sakura went still in her arms

"What have they ever for you, "Tsunade started, "Saving your life? That's what a teammate is supposed to do. Do they even know what your goal in life is? Have they ever said, "Sakura, I'm proud of you"

"….No, "Sakura whispered, "How can you be sure that my new teammates won't be the same"

"Well, "Tsunade patted her shoulder, "That all depends on you, know doesn't it"

Sakura nodded, "So, the T&amp;I HQ tomorrow afternoon, right, "she brought her smile back

"Right, "Tsunade smirked, "That's my girl"

* * *

**YAY, that's all the original chapters re-done! Now just to continue on!. Revision FINISHED!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this revision. If any of you are new to the story, WELCOME. Here in Yami's Stories there are many things for you to do. The only thing we ask is that you do not murder if you aren't gonna do it with friends.**

**Note: The message on top will be in the chapter just in case, so just skip it. OwO**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Run Devil Run, and I will see you in the next update.**

**Ja'ne all my dark maidens and warriors**


End file.
